The Stairs of Wendy Roberts
About 'Wendy Roberts' Unused, abandoned and desolate, The Stairs of Wendy Roberts has opened up for the public to come and visit. Kept safely behind reinforced glass, nobody can be harmed when visiting Wendy - but the fear she gives out is enough to make your bowels void. On the glass is a short passage that says: 'Wendy Roberts lies at the bottom, long gone but never forgotten. Please do NOT knock on the glass.' Years ago, Wendy came to us after a casual break up from her boyfriend Danny of 2 years. They didn't agree with each other on most all matters, arguing, fighting over nothing and never making ends meet, but all that did matter was being together. They eventually learnt that this wasn't the way to go, and after 2 years of false happiness, tears and stress, they split and parted ways. A week had passed, and Wendy felt the aftermath of the breakup like a ton of bricks had fallen on her. Food was hard to digest, and only alcohol seemed to go down. She knew that after a month or so that she wouldn't feel like this any more but it just seemed like the pain would never end. She did love Danny, but he was gone now, living his own life and doing his own thing. She had already heard that he had met up with another woman, only casually, a coffee or something, but Wendy played over scenarios in her head that absolutely never happened. Though, she couldn't help it. This all stopped the next day when Wendy applied for a Guest Room at The Mansion of Delights. Who knows how she heard of us here, but we allowed her in to recover like we do all our Guests. She still had red-raw eyes from the crying, and the picture attached to her CV displayed a healthy looking woman. She was now skinny, pale and deprived of any happiness. Wendy was set up in her Guest Room, and we left her to it. The usual procedure is to give Guests 7 days, with 5 star services, whatever they desire such as food, movies, company, drugs - anything. But, what Wendy received was something else. A letter addressed to The Mansion sent from Danny. Much like prison, we have to examine each letter before handing it over to the recipient. The letter was actually sent by Danny's mother. Cronus knocked on Wendy's door. Her Guest Room was special, leading down a set of stairs into a kind of pent-house downstairs area. Cronus could hear Wendy stepping up the stairs slowly. The door unlocked, again slowly, and parting the door to see Cronus was Wendy. She actually looked better, but her cheeks were wet - still crying. Cronus held his hand out with the letter in it, This arrived this morning. It's for you. Wendy frowned.. Thank you, Paul. She forced a smile and closed the door, locking it safely. She removed the letter from the envelope, another page that was folded remained in the envelope. She read it on the stairs... Dear Wendy, Today is a sad day for us. I thought to write to you just to let you know. Daniel passed away last night in his sleep. Apparently, it was peaceful and he wasn't in any form of pain. He had been complaining of a broken heart, and personally I believe it was this that maybe tipped him to the edge. Though, an old woman like me would love to believe such a saddening tale. Daniel left his diary behind. The diary that you know about. He had destroyed every page but one. I have inserted this page into the envelope. I hope this letter does reach you wherever you are, and please know that Daniel didn't die in pain. I'm sorry, otherwise. May your life be fulfilling, honey. -Justine Knowles. --------------------------------- Wendy had a million thoughts rushing through her head. But, before that she thrashed into the envelope to read Danny's page from his diary. 'Dear diary, this will be my last message. It didn't last. I tried. I tried so hard but I know it wasn't enough. Keeping somebody like her is a hard task. She is an angel, and I'm just a man. Men don't meet angels, not in this world, anyway. As much as it hurts me to say this, I hope she lives well. I hope another man can treat her better. Live well, Wendy. I will always love you girl.' Wendy dropped everything right there on the stairs. Screaming, she raised her scream higher. It was now a sickening yell, with obvious sounds of pain and anguish. The suffering could be heard from many doors down, it didn't stop until she had no air left in her lungs - then, she fainted. She fainted down the stairs, falling down and banging continuously until she reached the bottom. Reports of this scream coming from Wendy's room had been reported instantly, and Cronus returned back to Wendy's Guest Room. - It was locked but, from the inside. Nothing could be done unless we literally smash the door down. Cronus knocked several times, yelling Wendy's name and knocking more. He thought it to be 'usual Wendy' and left her to it for the night. He would return tomorrow. 8am, Cronus knocked on Wendy's door. A quick reply from Wendy shocked him, Hi! I'm alright, don't worry about me, sir! Paul replied, Oh? Oh, okay. Do you need any room service? Wendy didn't reply. Shrugging, Paul returned to his office. 5 months later. Wendy's time as a guest had spent up and Richelle and Cronus had the job to remove her from the premises. There was no answer at her door, nothing but a cold gust of air wafting from the bottom of the doorway. Richelle used her card key but realised the door was locked from the inside. Paul mentioned it has probably been locked this way since he last saw Wendy 5 months beforehand. He began to worry quickly, and calling for 7UP and Wuu2 to help take the door down was his next move. Wuu2 paced over with 7UP on its back. They looked like a Transformer together, though with precise teamwork they smashed the door down with ease. The dust settled momentarily, and what was once a plush pent-house Guest Room was now a decaying and haunting looking stairwell, leading down into pure darkness. Richelle backed away. Paul knew the likes of her wouldn't be going down those stairs. It's okay. Go back to reception, Rich said Paul. Richelle, Wuu2 and 7UP left the area. Paul was stood looking down the stairs of Wendy's room. He said to himself, 'This is fucked up...' he knew it. He knew this was just another Mansion terror. Down under the rubble of the door frame was a piece of paper, he recognised the letter, the envelope. Silence. Silence. Until a sound came from downstairs. A shuffling. Paul was hovering his foot over Step #1, hesitating about going down there after that sound. Then, within a blink of his eye **this could be seen. Wendy was crawling up the stairs using just her arms. Her legs looked broken. Paul hated this shit, it looked exactly like The Grudge or the girl from The Ring. This was his worst nightmare. He stood frozen before backing away and sprinting down the Corridor. He turned at the last moment and saw only Wendy's face peering around the corner of her Room. No. Fuck that. Fuck this shit. What the fuck! Questioned Paul before leaving entirely. The Corridor was locked from the outside and was kept this way for a week whilst onlookers examined the Cameras. On Tuesday and Thursday, Wendy was seen slumping around the Corridor using her arms. Just, travelling around. The rest of the days she was back in her Room and hadn't been seen in a further 6 days. This was when The Stairs of Wendy Roberts had opened for the public, as Paul entered with Mike to place up the reinforced glass to keep her locked in forever. One rule for The Stairs is 'Do not knock on the glass.' A rule that has been broken by many Guests and Visitors. Consequences occur for those that do knock, as after a knock, Wendy screams like she did on the day she read the letter. She screams, and it doesn't stop for a long time. When it does stop, she climbs up the stairs slowly and presses her dead face against the glass. She looks directly into the eyes of the one that knocked. If you don't look into her eyes, you'll be okay, but several 'knockers' have died after staring Wendy in the eyes.